03 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 05:40 Dwie strony medalu odc.53; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Królowa strzela gola (Using the Queen to score a goal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowenia (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Domisie - Wyprawa tratwą; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajki rosyjskie - Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Bajki, odc. 31 (Strieła ulietajet w skazku) kraj prod.ZSRR (1954); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Historie Starego Testamentu - Józef w Egipcie, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Na psa urok (The Shaggy Dog) 94'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Brian Robbins; wyk.:Tim Allen, Robert Downey, Jr., Kristin Davis, Danny Glover, Spencer Breslin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2010); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (studio) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (I seria) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Sekretne życie słoni - odc. 3 (The sekret life of elephant. Sekretne życie słoni) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 1 - Obcy - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 80; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mała Syrenka - Muzyczny talent, odc. 16 (Calliope dreams); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Pogoda - txt.str.777 20:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Zupełnie jak miłość (A Lot Like Love) - txt.str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Wieczór (Evening) 112'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Lajos Koltai; wyk.:Claire Danes, Toni Collette, Vanessa Redgrave, Patrick Wilson, Hugh Dancy, Meryl Streep, Glenn Close; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Las Vegas parano (Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:55 TELEZAKUPY 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Nie tylko dla pań - Chińskie swaty (Match - making Parents); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 63; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 710; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 363 - txt..str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Ostrowska-Królikowska i Paweł Królikowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Zaginiony grobowiec Heroda (Inside Herod's lost Tomb); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Edynburg (41); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Shenandoah (Shenandoah) 100' kraj prod.USA (1965); reż.:Andrew McLagen; wyk.:James Stewart, Doug McClure, Glenn Corbert, Patrick Wayne, Rosemary Forsyth; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja 2009; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1699 - txt..str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1091 Pech peszek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Budka Suflera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestre) 81'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1970); reż.:Serge Korber; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Paul Preboist, Noelle Adam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Warszawa do wzięcia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dwójka w akcji - Niania w akcji (Rob - B - Hood) 121'; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (2005); reż.:Benny Chan; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Louis Koo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja 2009; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2010 (cz. 2) (.) kraj prod.Austria (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 8/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 7); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 9/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 8); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Infekcja (Infected) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Adam Weissman; wyk.:Gil Bellows, Maxim Roy, Bruce Dinsmore; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:04 MotoSzał; STEREO 07:18 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:49 MotoSzał; STEREO 15:03 Domowa rewolucja; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:00 W stronę świata; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Jakoś to będzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:19 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 00:43 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 W stronę świata; magazyn; STEREO 01:47 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:11 U fryzjera; magazyn; STEREO 02:35 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:59 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 03:26 Domowa rewolucja; magazyn; STEREO 03:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 03:55 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:08 Jakoś to będzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:32 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:56 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 11 7:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 8 8:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 1 8:45 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 29 9:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 30 9:45 90210 Odcinek: 17 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza Odcinek: 2 12:40 Piotruś Pan 14:45 Jerycho Odcinek: 9 15:45 Jerycho Odcinek: 10 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 1 17:45 Wojna i pokój Odcinek: 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 13 posterunek Odcinek: 28 20:00 Bestia Odcinek: 5 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 5 22:00 Układy Odcinek: 6 23:00 Wściekłe psy 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 5 TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Dzień dobry TVN Extra 11:30 Co za tydzień 12:20 Teraz albo nigdy! Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 4 13:15 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 14:15 Mam talent Odcinek: 4 15:35 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 4 16:05 Anioły na boisku 18:00 Niania Odcinek: 117 Sezon: 8 18:30 Niania Odcinek: 118 Sezon: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb 22:10 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 23:05 Druga strona medalu 23:40 39 i pół Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 0:35 Vinci 2:25 Uwaga! 2:45 Nocne granie 4:05 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TV 4 5:30 Wet Wet Wet - Playing Away From Home 6:20 Mała czarna 7:10 Ręce, które leczą 7:35 Kinomaniak 8:00 Jazda figurowa 8:55 Eureko, ja to wiem Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 9:45 Przygody w siodle: śmierć i narodziny 11:25 Galileo 12:15 VIP 12:45 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 216 13:10 Spadkobiercy 14:00 Nieposkromiona Australia 14:30 AZS UWM Olsztyn - KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. 17:15 Ikony popkultury Odcinek: 6 18:05 W poszukiwaniu Edenu 19:05 Galileo Odcinek: 6 20:00 Służba nie drużba 21:40 Komando Foki atakuje 23:25 Geneza Odcinek: 8 0:25 Geneza Odcinek: 9 1:25 Śmiertelny pojedynek 3:00 Wet Wet Wet - Playing Away From Home 3:50 TV market 4:05 V-Max 4:25 Saint-Tropez Odcinek: 1 TVN 7 5:50 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 6 6:20 Chwila prawdy 7:15 Telezakupy 9:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 10 9:50 Alf Odcinek: 91 10:20 Alf Odcinek: 92 10:50 Jack Frost 12:45 Plotkara Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 13:40 Krzysztof Kolumb Odcinek: 1 15:50 W krzywym zwierciadle: Europejskie wakacje 17:35 Columbo Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 19:05 Zakładnicy Odcinek: 9 20:05 Czwarta wojna 21:50 Krok od domu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 22:45 Strzały nad Saber River 0:35 Go! Laski 5:25 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 1 TV Puls 6:00 McGregorowie Odcinek: 5 7:00 Koń, który mówi Odcinek: 1 7:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Karmelowy obóz Odcinek: 10 10:00 Karmelowy obóz Odcinek: 11 10:30 Byli sobie podróżnicy Odcinek: 18 11:00 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 18 11:30 Dziesiąte królestwo Odcinek: 1 13:30 Świąteczny gość 15:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 8 16:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki Odcinek: 9 16:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 32 17:00 Bajki animowane 17:30 Karmelowy obóz Odcinek: 12 18:00 Niezły numer! Odcinek: 12 18:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 29 19:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata Odcinek: 8 20:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki Odcinek: 1 21:00 Medium Odcinek: 2 22:00 Szok wideo Odcinek: 1 23:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 2 23:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 11 0:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 7 0:30 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1781; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1782; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1783; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1784; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1785; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 695; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno - MĄDREJ GŁOWIE DOŚĆ DWIE SŁOWIE; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Milusiaki - Jednorożec (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1064* Koncert; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (51) Jan i Sebastian Karpiel - Bułecka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2010); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bogurodzicy Maryi w Warszawie; STEREO 14:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 3/13 - Kaucja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Polacy na Syberii - Jestem z Irkucka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Henryk Siewierski i Andre Hamerski - popularyzacja kultury polskiej w Brazylii.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 696; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 37/57 List do Bulinki, Tort niespodzianka (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Sfora - odc. 2; serial sensacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 35 - lecie Budki Suflera ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 23:45 Sylwester z Dwójką - Gwiezdna Odyseja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 696; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno - MĄDREJ GŁOWIE DOŚĆ DWIE SŁOWIE; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 37/57 List do Bulinki, Tort niespodzianka (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Sfora - odc. 2; serial sensacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1064* Koncert; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 3/13 - Kaucja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Polacy na Syberii - Jestem z Irkucka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Henryk Siewierski i Andre Hamerski - popularyzacja kultury polskiej w Brazylii.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Dyliżans (Stagecoach); western kraj prod.USA (1939); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:Claire Trevor, John Wayne, Andy Devine, John Carradine; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Stanisław Soyka śpiewa Sonety Williama Shakespeare'a; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Siedem życzeń - odc. 3/7 - Być dorosłym; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 A miłość największym jest darem; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tata w podróży służbowej (Otac na sluzbenom putu - ljubavno istorijski film) 130'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA (1985); reż.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Mira Furlan, Predrag Lakovic, Miki Manojlovic, Moreno D'E Bartolli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Cyrulik Syberyjski - cz. 2 (Barber of Siberia, the) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, ROSJA, Włochy, CZECHY (1999); reż.:Nikita Michałkow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Monidło 32'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Henryk Hunko, Tadeusz Kwinta, Kazimiera Utrata, Andrzej Michalczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Mój Nikifor 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Krystyna Feldman, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Jowita Miondlikowska, Lucyna Malec, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Magda Celówna, Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Niemirską (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Recital piosenek Jacquesa Brela; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Niemirską (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Teatr Telewizji - Garbus 103'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Małgorzata Niemirska, Marek Walczewski, Maria Ciunelis, Leon Charewicz, Wojciech Malajkat, Janusz Michałowski, Marcin Troński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Niemirską (cz.3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Przełamując fale (Breaking the Waves) 152'; dramat kraj prod.Dania, Holandia, Francja, Islandia, Norwegia, Szwecja (1966); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Emily Watson, Stellan Skarsgard, Katrin Cartlidge, Jean-Marc Barr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Lot nad kukułczym gniazdem (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1975); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Jack Nicholson, Louise Fletcher, William Redfield, Dean Brooks, Scatman Crothers; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kino nocne - Zatoichi (Zatoichi) 111'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (2003); reż.:Takeshi Kitano; wyk.:Takeshi Kitano, Tadanobu Asano, Michiyo Ookusu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Madonny Polskie - Matka Boża Ostrobramska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Jan Paweł II - Tu wszystko się zaczęło; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież duchowej jedności; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Jak budowano starożytny Egipt - odc. 2 (Engineering Ancient Egypt); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Zapomniane rekordy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Historia i film - Gwiazda wytrwałości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Gwiazda wytrwałości; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Historia i film - Gwiazda wytrwałości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Historyczne ogrody podkarpacia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Nasza Asia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Zapomniane sanktuarium cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 300 % normy - odc. 5; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Piraci - odc. 11 (Pirates); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza dzieci - Bajka o koniku garbusku; balet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Królowa (The Queen Mother: A Woman of her Century); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Czas honoru - odc. 11 Szanowny pan Gestapo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rajd Podkowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Zapomniane sanktuarium cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Zapomniane rekordy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Historia i film - Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Historia i film - Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas honoru - odc. 12 Za murem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Polacy na Syberii - Oddech tajgi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:15 Złote transmisje - Legia W - wa - Manchester City - pożegnanie K. Deyny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (kwalifikacje) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (kwalifikacje)) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 11:20 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Lienz (slalom kobiet) (Puchar Świata - Lienz (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 12:55 Ślady na śniegu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 14:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 15:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 15:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 16:00 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Polski - Finał: Naprzód Janów - GKS Tychy; STEREO 16:35 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Polski - Finał: Naprzód Janów - GKS Tychy; STEREO 17:10 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Polski - Finał: Naprzód Janów - GKS Tychy; STEREO 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 18:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 18:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 18:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 19:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 20:00 Z archiwum TVP - 90 lat PKOL; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2010); STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Trefl Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 MŚ w LA Berlin 2009 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO 09:00 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Rzączyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości 116'; film fabularny; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Teledyski świąteczne - Złe psy - "Wśród nocnej ciszy" wer. 1; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 12:00 Ranczo Wilkowyje 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Siostry odc.8/13 - Miłość Filipy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 390 Rudy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Pajęczarki 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Jan Nowicki, Wojciech Malajkat, Marian Opania, Marek Walczewski, Danuta Szaflarska, Maciej Robakiewicz, Adrianna Biedrzyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO 17:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Teledyski świąteczne - Tomasz Stańko - "Jezus malusieńki" wer. 1; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 18:05 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 4/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO 19:00 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) 147'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Czas honoru - odc. 14 "Krzyż Walecznych" s. II; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Spis cudzołożnic 64'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Preben Osterfelt, Jan Peszek, Dorota Pomykała, Bożena Adamek, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku